This invention relates to an automatic manuscript discharging device for copying machines wherein a manuscript or original is placed on a plate such as glass plates etc., which are usually referrred to as platen glasses, the manuscript is optically scanned produce an electrostatic latent image on a photoelectric element, and then the electrostatic latent image is developed, thereby obtaining a reproduction of the manuscript.
In such types of conventional copying machines, it has been a common practice for the operator to open the cover for the manuscript resting plate, place a manuscript on the plate and then close the cover for permitting the machine to start scanning of the manuscript.
Such conventional copying machines are disadvantageous in that when a great many manuscripts are required to be reproduced, it is necessary for the operator to grip the cover handle by his one hand and discharge the manuscript and insert a succeeding manuscript by his other hand, and these time consuming operations have to be made by him repeatedly and continuously.
Further, copying machines having improved efficiency and performance have become available which can reproduce even 3,600 to 7,000 sheets of copying papers per hour, and so if discharging and insertion of manuscripts are effected manually by the operator, the improved efficiency or performance of the copying machines cannot be fully utilized.
With a view to eliminating such disadvantages, a number of automatic manuscript discharging devices have been proposed and put into practical use, however, they are of a large scale and also expensive in cost.
The present invention has been made in the light of the above-mentioned circumstances, and has for its object to provide automatic manuscript discharging devices for copying machines which are of a small scale and also inexpensive in cost.